btd7potafandomcom-20200214-history
Rageflower
Iracundus furiosa, also known as Rageflower, is a neurotoxic flowering plant native to Terra Bloonus. It has been intentionally introduced by Bloons into the Monkey World and, due to its deadly properties and rapid proliferation, it is classified as an invasive species there. Health effects This plant secretes large amounts of Rageflower toxin into its pollen and nectar, the toxin of which is notorious for its deadly psychoactive and neurological effects. Inhaling the pollen from the flowers of this plant will cause the following cascade of symptoms: *'Stage 1:' Difficulty breathing, anxiety, fever *'Stage 2:' Aggression, hyperventilation, loss of self-control, loss of reasoning *'Stage 3:' Seizures, paralysis, coma, death Stage 1 occurs seconds after exposure, where with Stage 2 occurring seconds after Stage 1. In Stage 1, the person develops fever, anxiety, and difficulty breathing, and at Stage 2, the victim is consumed by aggression and violent tendencies, losing all self-control and reasoning. During this stage, said victim will go on a mindless rampage and attempt to kill everyone around him/her. Then, within 48 hours of Stage 2's onset, Stage 3 sets in, where the toxin rapidly disintegrates the brain, resulting in seizures, paralysis, coma, and death. Treatment Rageflower poisoning has a 100% fatality rate if left untreated. Thankfully, there are several ways to treat Rageflower toxin: *Heaven Liquid, a purifying, healing liquid regularly used by Sun Gods in their temples; ubiquitious in the Solar Realm *Rageflower Antidote *Infection with the Bloonoa Virus, which will render the host immune to the toxin but also will turn the patient into a zombie Impact as an invasive species I. furiosa has been documented to be a rapidly-proliferating, constantly-mutating plant, able to survive in almost any environment. Its invasiveness rivals even that of the purple loosestrife from the real world. Not only is it threatening the habitats of the cavendish banana, a vital food source for the Monkeys, but they also pose an immense threat to Monkeys themselves. Bloons do NOT get affected by the Rageflower toxin, and therefore the Bloons have genetically modified members of this species to be used as botanical weapons, planting seeds on the Monkey World and spraying the Rageflower pollen at Monkeys to watch in sadistic glee as they mindlessly unleash their darkest instincts and slaughter one another like animals. Appearances BTD Heroes Rageflowers appear in BTD Heroes, when Quincy, Everton and Obyn Greenfoot set out to find and save Gwendolin from her Bloon kidnappers. Being under heavy, corrupted forest territory routinely scanned by enemy aircraft, the group are forced to attempt to sneak through the forest on foot. Just then, Everton is sprayed in the face by a weaponized, Blimptonite-laced variant of the Rageflower, and as a result succumbs to the anger and furiously attacks Quincy and Obyn. After a gruesome, bloody conflict, Obyn is able to restrain Everton with large vines while Quincy knocks the enraged Everton out with a Blimptonite Gauntlet set to Stun Mode (the gauntlet of which was given to Quincy by Gwendolin). Obyn, to Quincy's dismay, does not have the spells necessary to secrete the Rageflower antidote. Suddenly, they are ambushed and brutally beaten by Fortified Ceramic Bloons and Camo Pink Bloons. Obyn desperately calls the Nature Entity for help before being thrashed to unconsciousness by the Bloons. Quincy is hit in the back of the head with a rifle stock by a Pink Bloon, and when he attempts to retaliate, he is attacked by a Ceramic with a crowbar before he can react. He is then repeatedly beaten to the brink of death by the Bloons before being saved by a group of large Forest Golems. Quincy sighs in relief and loses consciousness, and the last thing he sees before passing out are the Golems ripping the attacking Bloons into shreds. BTD7: Planet of the Apes In BTD7: Planet of the Apes, they appear as hazards that start spawning after Chapter 5. If one of your squadmates get close to it, the Rageflower plant will spray its toxic pollen on them. Then, the poisoned squadmate will turn hostile and attack you, forcing you to either cure them with a Rageflower Antidote Splash Potion or kill them. If they aren't cured or killed within 30 seconds, they will have tonic-clonic seizures for a brief period of time, then suddenly die after that time period has passed. This is why you must have lots of Rageflower Antidote Splash Potions in your inventory by the time you reach Chapter 5, and ALWAYS, ALWAYS keep a look out for them in any land settings with plants in them. If you shoot at them, blow them up or burn them, they will not release pollen and you'll kill them safely. DO NOT ''attack them at melee range ''under any circumstances, as the plant can sense you nearby and it will attack. The good news is that the toxin will not turn you mad and kill your own teammates (plot armor). Also, if you have an Energy Shield then the toxin will simply damage the shield a bit and do nothing else. The bad news is, if you don't have an Energy Shield, the toxin will inflict DEVASTATING Poisoned DoT that lasts 15 seconds and making you to lose 9% of your maximum HP per second. If you don't have any Rageflower Antidote, within 11.11111 seconds your character will have seizures and die; and that's if you have 100% health. The pollen projectiles travel extremely fast and have a wide attack pattern, so attempting to juke the Rageflower is all but impossible. Why waste time doing such an impossibly-frustrating task when you can easily kill them steathily and cleanly with a sniper rifle?Category:Plants Category:BTD Heroes Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes